


Curiosity

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, slight au what with sirius being alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s curiosity wins out and he reads a letter addressed to Draco from Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter', that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> This is just something extremely short I did because I have been itching to write a drarry for a long time. Enjoy!

Harry played with the envelop absentmindedly, battling with his conscience.

On one hand, the letter was clearly addressed to Draco and it would be an invasion of privacy to read it. On the other, they have been living together for 2 years now, so Harry believes that they no longer shared any big secrets and he was really curious as to why Sirius was writing to Draco. As far as Harry knew they didn’t overly like each other. They didn’t scream at each other anymore and the insults they exchange were generally harmless, in fact most of the time they were civil, and Harry suspected it was because of him.

So why would Sirius willingly write to Draco?

Eventually, Harry’s curiosity won out – as it usually did – and he carefully broke the seal. The letter was short and clearly reluctantly written but the words made Harry’s breath hitched in shock, reading the letter 5 times before the words finally sunk in and when they did he sat hard on the couch, legs no longer able to support him.

  _Malfoy._

_I still think you’re a spiteful, evil, mean, manipulative, annoying, pompous prick who doesn’t deserve a person even close to a one_ like _Harry, much less Harry himself._

_Why he still stays with you is a mystery (I still say you put him under some dark spell), but Merlin help us all, he loves you._

_So, very grudgingly, you have my blessing. Don’t screw it up._

_Sirius._

Harry has really got to learn to get his curiosity under control.

*******

Draco came home feeling slightly nervous, wondering if today would be the day Black finally replies.

He sent Black a letter a few days ago, asking for his blessing in asking Harry to marry him. Draco couldn’t care less on what Black thinks, but it would mean a lot to Harry that his godfather approves.

He was surprise to see Harry sitting on the couch, staring at a letter with a dumbfounded expression. Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Harry?” Draco hesitantly asked, successfully catching Harry’s attention so that now the shocked look was turned on him. Harry wordlessly held out the letter.

Draco took it carefully, already knowing who it was from. He was vaguely relieved that Black agreed to the marriage – frowning at the insults, but they were to be expected – but now full panic had taken over, since Harry now knew of his plan to propose to him.

“So,” Draco said awkwardly, putting the letter down on the side table. “You know.”

Harry nodded slowly, blinked twice and then a brilliant smile appeared on his face. Before Draco knew anything Harry was firmly kissing him. Draco quickly got over his surprise and started kissing back.

When they eventually broke for air, Harry’s smile hadn’t dimmed one bit.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” said Draco dazedly.

Harry laughed. “Yes, you idiot. Yes, yes, yes.”

Draco released a pleased laugh, gently cupping Harry’s face and giving him a soft kiss. Harry hummed contently, hands wrapping themselves around Draco’s waist, and Draco could feel the smile against his lips.

After a few more lazy kisses were exchanged, Harry pulled back slightly.

“Draco?”

“Mmmm?”

"Don't think you’re off the hook. I still want you to propose to me properly. With a ring and everything."

Draco rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "Of course."


End file.
